


The Lost Notebook

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, at least somewhat, filed under: things that ran away with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a notebook like Steve's to note down things he remembers. He loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for weeks and for some reason I never posted it...
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://imaginebucky.tumblr.com/post/83126930156/imagine-bucky-getting-a-little-notebook-like-the) post on the [imaginebucky](http://imaginebucky.tumblr.com) tumblr.

He had lost the notebook, of all the things he could have lost he had lost the notebook. He sank down to the bedroom floor, as he tried to remember how to breathe, because it was ridiculous to get so worked up about something as stupid as a notebook. Still...he had lost the notebook, and the notebook was all he had to make sure he would remember. The notebook was everything, and he had lost it. He wrapped his arms around his legs, tears stinging in his eyes, and he _knew_ that this was stupid, _knew_ that he could replace it, but he couldn't help himself, and so he tried to concentrate on remembering how to breathe.

Steve found him like that, when he returned to the apartment two hours later. He took one look at Bucky curled up on the floor, and he sat down next to him, touching him softly, silently asking permission, and Bucky just moved closer without a word. Steve was safe, Steve was good, Steve remembered, and now Steve was wrapping his arms around him. Steve didn't ask what had happened, he knew Bucky would tell him if he wanted to, and sitting there with Steve Bucky remembered how to breathe, and finally calmed down. He breathed in the scent of the other man and relaxed into his embrace, before he finally spoke.

“I lost it. I lost the notebook,” he told Steve.

And because Steve was Steve and he knew how important that notebook was for Bucky he didn't tell him he was being ridiculous. Instead he gently kissed his temple and said, “Where did you see it last?”

“In my coat pocket when we went out earlier ,” Bucky replied without thinking, because he had been over this himself; constantly; for the last two hours at least.

“I gather you have searched the apartment.”

Bucky nodded, and Steve could feel him collapse a bit in his arms. “It's not there.” Steve pulled him closer, and rocked him soothingly.

“We'll find it. It can't be completely gone. It probably fell out of your pocket at the coffee shop. I'm sure if we check it'll be there. Unless...” Steve paused for a moment, causing Bucky to stiffen in his embrace,, and he hurried to say, “I think I know where it is. Can I just, can I leave you alone here for a moment? I promise I won't be long.”

Bucky nodded tensely, and Steve got up and left the room, just to return after a moment with his own jacket in his hands.

“I remember you wearing this one,” he said as he looked through the pockets, just to pull Bucky's notebook from one of them. He smiled at the other man, when he handed it to him. “See, it's not lost.”

Bucky latched onto it, relief clear on his face. Steve sat down with him again and put an arm around him to pull him close, something Bucky let happen only too willingly.

“If you want to we can make a copy and put it somewhere safe, just in case,” he said after a short silence.

But the former assassin shook his head, as he leaned into the embrace. “It's safer like this. No one can just find this and fuck around with it. I know that it's definitely only my memories in there.”

“Then we won't copy it.” There was another press of lips against his temple. “We'll do it whichever way you want.”

For a short moment they sat in silence, but then Bucky moved so he could look at Steve's face. “Thank you,” he said, before he pressed a kiss to Steve's lips that the other man smiled into.

Maybe things like this would happen again, but he had Steve, and as long as they were together there was always hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
